everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Duchess Swan/cartoon
Duchess Swan debuted in the cartoon series in the Chapter 1 webisode "Apple's Tale: The Story of a Royal", which premiered on May 30, 2013. She is voiced by Stephanie Sheh in the English version of the cartoon. Chapter 1 Webisodes Duchess sits behind Daring and Blondie at Legacy Day. Like her peers, Duchess dresses her finest for Legacy Day and is ready to pledge her destiny. When Raven refuses to sign the Storybook of Legends, Duchess is among the students booing at her. TV specials Duchess sits second row at the Legacy Day ceremony. Duchess dresses her finest for Legacy Day and is ready to pledge her destiny. When Raven refuses to sign the Storybook of Legends, Duchess is among the students booing at her. Chapter 2 Webisodes Duchess Swan dances with Tiny to prove that giants can't dance for Blondie's MirrorCast show. Duchess hangs out in the halls and gets courted by a kid. Duchess meets with Sparrow Hood in the Enchanted Forest to gather proof that Ashlynn Ella is breaking the rules. She records Ashlynn and Hunter on her MirrorPad in the middle of a date and plans to reveal them so that she can take Ashlynn's Happily Ever After. Duchess brings her video to Blondie Lockes so she can report the scandal to everyone, but Ashlynn and Hunter beat her to it. Later, she approaches Ashlynn in the village to mock her. Duchess tries to enlist Sparrow's help in ruining the True Hearts dance, but he refuses. Because Duchess does not know where the dance is, she asks Cedar for information. Duchess reports the secret dance to Headmaster Grimm and leads him to it. Unfortunately for her, Cedar had been given the wrong directions, so Duchess and Headmaster Grimm walk into a decoy location. Furious, the Headmaster gives Duchess detention. Duchess attends Apple's birthday baking contest. Duchess gets interviewed by Blondie and has lunch with Kitty. Duchess hesitantly claps for Apple. Duchess discovers her Lake is poisoned with pollution by the Marsh King. She calls for the help of other students, but most of them aren't keen on helping. Ashlynn and Hunter are the people to turn to, but she takes all the credit after the Lake is saved. Duchess takes a walk in the Enchanted Forest. Duchess has tea with Kitty. Duchess is overly upset over the fact that she cannot be able to properly present her Muse-ic project without singing badly, thus lowering her grade. Humphrey Dumpty eagerly helps her by showing a video of her dancing in front of the Muse-ic class, amazing Professor Piper by how Muse-ic was presented, giving her an A plus. Duchess is happy to repay him, and she does so by helping out other people. TV specials Duchess hangs out in the halls and gets courted by a kid. Duchess meets with Sparrow Hood in the Enchanted Forest to gather proof that Ashlynn Ella is breaking the rules. She records Ashlynn and Hunter on her MirrorPad in the middle of a date and plans to reveal them so that she can take Ashlynn's Happily Ever After. Duchess brings her video to Blondie Lockes so she can report the scandal to everyone, but Ashlynn and Hunter beat her to it. Later, she approaches Ashlynn in the village to mock her. Duchess tries to enlist Sparrow's help in ruining the True Hearts dance, but he refuses. Because Duchess does not know where the dance is, she asks Cedar for information. Duchess reports the secret dance to Headmaster Grimm and leads him to it. Unfortunately for her, Cedar had been given the wrong directions, so Duchess and Headmaster Grimm walk into a decoy location. Furious, the Headmaster gives Duchess detention. She appears at the front of the school by Blondie. She visits Heritage Hall and is caught lying by Cedar. When being interviewed, she is overwhelmed by Raven's choice and thinks it is a turn for the better. She attends the Fitting Ballroom and is cocky towards Briar as to why she's disagreeing with everyone else. Duchess is among the crowd watching Raven sign. She attends the Thronecoming dance. Chapter 3 Webisodes Duchess spots Jack Horner partake of Ginger's food. Duchess has a cup of coffee. She hears that Ashlynn receives an invitation to a Blue Moon Forest Fest, which catches her attention. Duchess and Lizzie walk by the Multi-hex theater. She attends the class field trip to the Legacy Orchard. Duchess skates around the rink, knocking over other people and challenging people to skate-offs. She sees that Poppy O'Hair steps up, but skids off. She follows Poppy and claims that she'll easily beat her. Poppy's skating direction leads them off the rink and onto a steep path, which even Duchess too has trouble balancing on. Quickly, Duchess apologizes and gives up, but Poppy is determined to get her and Duchess to safety. Duchess and Poppy reach a ledge and fly off, also saving Ashlynn in the process. After a long day, the three of them pose for a picture for the yearbook and all ends well. TV specials Duchess helps decorate the trees for Spring Fairest by tying Sparrow to one. On the flying swings wheel, Kitty throws ice cream at her face as she's directly in front of Duchess. Kitty takes a few pictures and brags about it to her mother. Duchess is charmed by Alistair. Duchess has a chat with Sparrow and Melody. Duchess has breakfast in the castleteria. Later, she is found in the library by Dexter talking on the phone, unfairly suggesting they stop talking instead as "some people" are trying to study. Gallery Webisode gallery Blondie's Just Right - Duchess dancing.jpg Duchess Swan's Lake - Duchess plots revenge.jpg Duchess Swan's Lake - Duchess asks for help.jpg Duchess Swan's Lake - recording.jpg Duchess Swan's Lake - Duchess being interviewed.jpg Duchess Swan's Lake - Duchess takes all.jpg Kitty's Curious Tale - having tea.jpg Best Feather Forward - Duchess is desperate.jpg TV special gallery Apple's Tale - Royals cheer for Apple.jpg The Tale of Legacy Day - Royals booing at Raven.jpg The Tale of Legacy Day - frozen by magic.jpg True Hearts Day Part 1 - Duchess title card.jpg True Hearts Day Part 1 - stop that.jpg True Hearts Day Part 2 - Duchess complaining.jpg True Hearts Day Part 3 - Headmaster interrupted.jpg Thronecoming - Heritage Hall introduction.jpg Thronecoming - Duchess is overjoyed.jpg Thronecoming - what's gotten into Briar.jpg Thronecoming - Briar snaps at Apple.jpg Spring Unsprung - helping out.jpg Spring Unsprung - meet Alistair.jpg Spring Unsprung - Duchess eats a pie.jpg Spring Unsprung - a happy ending.jpg Way Too Wonderland - Lizzie is upset.jpg Category:Chapter 1 characters Category:Chapter 2 characters Category:Chapter 3 characters Category:A Tale of Two Tales characters Category:True Hearts Day characters Category:Thronecoming characters Category:Spring Unsprung characters Category:Way Too Wonderland characters